


Unexpected EX-perience

by crazyellephant



Series: Our Perfect Universe Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Gallavich, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gallavich, It's very minor angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Swearing, Talks of murder, some course language, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: Mickey still didn’t want kids. It’s Ian who wanted them - wants a kid or two, he said just before their wedding. And Mickey, folded. Because he can’t resist Ian Gallagher. Because Mickey figured, if even after all that shit, they still ended up together, then maybe having kids of their own wasn’t so bad after all.Mickey and Ian have a conversation.A continuation of 'Our Version of Perfect"
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti
Series: Our Perfect Universe Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921936
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Unexpected EX-perience

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little short continuation of Our Version of Perfect. I just love writing Mickey and Franny interactions.

If someone were to ask Mickey if he likes kids, his immediate answer would be “no.” They’re noisy, and dirty, and fragile, and they cry all the time. Especially kids, nowadays. They break easy. Unlike how Mickey was when he was a kid. He was raised to be tough, to be strong, and not to take shit from anybody. Growing up, he had to learn to survive. He could barely take care of himself, much less little humans. He’s never had an interest in having a family of his own. Hell, he was gay, living on the South Side of Chicago with a homicidal, homophobic, piece of shit for a father. He grew up piss poor, and has been forced into a life of crime just to survive. He had long accepted that he was going to amount to nothing. He was doomed for life, and there was no escaping it. 

Until he met Ian Gallagher, that is. That pale, freckle-faced, redhead that captured his heart and taught him how to love. That Mickey isn’t in this life alone, that someone actually cares for him. He didn’t believe it, at first. In the early part of their relationship, he still thought they would amount to nothing more than fuck buddies that hide in dark alleys and abandoned buildings. It was never going to be anything serious. It couldn’t ever be anything serious because Terry Milkovich will murder even his own son if he ever found out he was gay. So Mickey was hellbent on not getting found out, much less getting serious with Ian. He can take on Terry. He’s grown up with Terry’s beatings. Ian, though. If Ian got hurt, Mickey wouldn’t be able to take it.

But Ian did get hurt. And Mickey tried to do what he thought was right at the time. He married Svetlana - apparently pregnant with his kid - to get Terry off his and Ian’s backs. Mickey married a woman he didn’t love, claimed Yevgeny as his even if he wasn’t sure (and didn’t want the kid to begin with), if it meant protecting Ian. And he lost him because of it. During that time, Mickey figured, Ian leaving him was a good thing. Terry couldn’t hurt Ian if he wasn’t with Mickey. It reinforced what Mickey had always thought about how he’d turn out - fucked for life.

Of course, Mickey was wrong on that count. He tried so hard not to fall for the guy, but the universe had other plans. After all the resistance from Mickey, after all the shit the universe put them through (which Mickey was sure was an obvious sign that they shouldn’t be together), he still ended up with Ian. Maybe the universe just had a sick sense of humour. Putting both of them through all that pain and suffering only to make them end up together - married. They had a “wedding wedding” (as Ian so kindly described it) and everything. Mickey wasn’t complaining. He’d take whatever the universe threw their way if it meant he was going to be with Ian forever. He said it in his vows, and he meant it.

But Mickey still didn’t want kids. It’s Ian who wanted them - wants a kid or two, he said just before their wedding. And Mickey, folded. Because he can’t resist Ian Gallagher. Because Mickey figured, if even after all that shit, they still ended up together, then maybe having kids of their own wasn’t so bad after all. 

Never in his life would Mickey have thought about kids of his own. He’d never have thought he’d find himself getting off work early on a Friday to do school pick up. But then again, he’d never have thought he’d really hold a steady (legal) job but he has, so there’s that. But he’s here. In front of a daycare centre, waiting for his niece to finish. Debbie, his sister-in-law, had community service. The charges against her were dropped (thank goodness), but the judge had deemed it necessary to still charge her with hours of community service in exchange for not being put on record as a sex offender. 

Unfortunately for her, she got caught up in a battle between a vindictive mother and a spoiled brat of a daughter. Mickey didn’t really bother much with the details. Just that Debbie was arrested, she went to prison. The family managed to bail her out and were ready to go to court before a ‘settlement’ was arranged and the charges were dropped.

While all that was happening, Ian and Mickey were saddled with taking care of her kid, and Ian’s younger siblings. And Ian’s ex’s niece. Mickey had wondered how Jenna was, and hoped that she was enjoying her life in Australia with her mother. They didn’t really hear back much from Trevor after he’d told them they made it out of the country. Heck, they didn’t even know if Trevor came back to the United States or if he stayed overseas with his family. Mickey would prefer it if he stayed there and lessen the chances of the guy coming back into Ian’s life. Not that Mickey had anything to worry about. But he’s Mickey. And Mickey is petty. And he doesn’t like any of Ian’s exes coming back into his life. Mickey is jealous and possessive, sue him. 

“Nooooo! Mommy, I don’t wanna!” 

A high-pitched whine shook Mickey out of his thoughts. He looked over to his left to see a three-year old kid lying on the pavement and throwing a tantrum. The kid’s mom looked tired and dishevelled as she watched her son wiggle around and wail on the pavement.

Mickey closed his eyes, taking a couple of breaths to stop himself and going over to the kid to give him a stern lecturing about being such a crybaby. It’s when he opened his eyes, though, that he truly calmed down. He saw Franny running towards him with a huge smile on her face, and her arms outstretched.

“Uncle Mickey! Uncle Mickey!” The young girl shouted, expertly dodging the little kid throwing a tantrum’s legs to get to her Uncle. 

Mickey quickly put out the cigarette he was holding, putting one hand up to stop his hyperactive niece. He stopped the urge to pick her up in his arms. Because Mickey doesn’t do that soft shit. Not in public anyway. “Alright, alright. Hold your horses.” He said calmly. 

Franny stopped in front of him and offered him what looked like a bracelet in rainbow colours and a pair of butterfly clip-on earrings. “I made it for you and Uncle Ian.”

“That looks nice.” Mickey praised, even if his facial expression didn’t match his unimpressed tone. “I’m sure Uncle Ian will love both of them.”

Franny shook her head frantically. “No. One of them is for you.” She pushed both hands up to him. “You have to pick one.”

Mickey sighed, and wondered how his supposedly thug life ended up with him choosing between a gay looking earrings and even gayer looking bracelet. He was about to protest again but he saw the stern look on his niece’s face. Lest he wanted to be dealing with a kid throwing a tantrum (that lady’s kid was still at it), he had to make a choice. Franny was a good girl, but he has known that she was capable of the most atomic tantrums if she wanted to. He wasn’t about to tempt fate.

“Okay.” He picked the bracelet and put it on his wrist. “Happy now?” He asked, raising a brow.

Franny nodded and put the earrings in her pocket.

“Okay, let’s go. Uncle Ian is meeting us on the L.”

The little girl looked up at him expectantly before putting both arms up again. 

Mickey bit his lower lip, and let out a huff. “I’ve told you several times. You’re a big girl. You can walk.”

Franny didn’t say anything, just kept looking at him. 

“Fine. Suit yourself.” He started walking away. 

After a few steps, he felt a small hand hold onto his left hand. MIckey absolutely did not smile. It was just an involuntary lip twitch. WHat he did do though, is roll his eyes, stop walking, and hoist up the little girl into his arms. “You’re not making this a regular thing.” He warned. 

“Okay.” Franny answered. She put her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Mickey pulled away. “Ey! None of that now.” He protested, but couldn’t help the big grin on his face. Just because he gets up early in the morning to cook the kid her breakfast, or sometimes take her or pick her up from school, or read her bedtime stories, or carry her when she doesn’t feel like walking, or wear gay bracelets and stuff she makes at daycare, does not mean that he’s suddenly up for showing all that cuddly stuff in public. He’s got a reputation to protect. 

“Fucking Gallagher.” He huffed. One of the daycare moms who was staring at him for swearing in front of a kid. He ignored her. The kid that was throwing a tantrum earlier had momentarily stopped but then immediately found another reason to throw a fit about. 

Yup, Mickey definitely didn’t like kids. Except but for Franny. And maybe Liam and Fred. Only because they’re Gallaghers and he is now one, too. He doesn’t have much of a choice.

*

_ Running late at work. Meet you at Patsy’s _

_ Liam’s still in school. He’ll meet us there. _

Mickey pocketed his phone as soon as he sent his reply to Ian. They were supposed to meet by the station exit closest to Patsy’s. Mickey’s not surprised by the change in plans, though. This happens a lot with Ian’s job as an EMT. He never knows when they might get a call out close to when he’s about to finish his shift. Mickey understands that. Ian loves his job. And he needs it. Both of them do. Not just because they need the money, but also because they’re both on parole. They both need to prove that they can be productive members of society. Besides, they have both decided they don’t want to go back to prison. And it’s not like Ian cancels on him often. He might run late but he gets there.

Like their dates that they’ve both now made a regular thing. Every two weeks, they decided to go out on a date like regular couples do. And also to make up for all the dates they weren’t able to go to when they were kids. Because they didn’t have the money, and because, well, all the colossal shit that happened to them. So date nights were a thing that they do now. But pre-date night, they had to take Franny out. 

Their niece had grown attached to both of them after months of them taking up the mantle of surrogate parents. She had thrown a tantrum when they first went out on a date and she (obviously) wasn’t invited. And it’s not like she has thrown a tantrum every time they went out on a date since. But with Debbie back, and she is Franny’s mother, Ian and Mickey had taken a step back from taking Franny to daycare, or looking after her at home. Still, they were her uncles. And they liked taking her out for a treat from time to time.

“Hey. Hold my hand.” Mickey instructed, offering his hand out for Franny to take, as he waited for the pedestrian lights to turn green. “What do we do before crossing the street?”

“Wait for the green light. Look left, look right, looks clear, then walk.” Franny sing-songed, swinging her arms, and Mickey’s one hand with it, side-to-side.

“Good girl.” He said. He caught the eye of the guy standing beside them. The guy smiled at Mickey then the lights went green and Franny was already pulling him behind her, no doubt excited to get her treat after a long week in daycare.

*

The bell at the entrance to Patsy’s rang as Mickey pushed the door and ushered Franny in. 

“Hey, Mickey, Franny.” The waitress greeted them. Mickey thinks her name might be Jess, but he’s not entirely sure. He really should know since he and the Gallaghers have become regulars since Fiona started working there. Ian had apparently worked there too, after his bipolar diagnosis and break up with Mickey. Lip or maybe Carl worked there, too. They really should’ve started calling Patsy’s “Gallaghers” since every single one of them seemed to have been employed there at some point.

Mickey just gave a nod to her in greeting while following Franny who ran straight to their usual booth near the windows, which was, thankfully, unoccupied.

“I want to get burgers. Or fries, and chicken nuggets. Or a, a sundae, and a milkshake…” Her list started to grow as she climbed on to her seat, removing the straps of her backpack off her shoulders and pushing the bag to the end of the bench.

Mickey just chuckled. “Yeah, you think you can eat all that?” She nodded. Mickey snorted, taking the seat across from Franny, and flipping the menu open. 

“Your daughter’s got quite the appetite.” 

Mickey looked up to find the same man who smiled at him at the lights, sitting on the booth beside theirs. He was of African American descent, well-presented, head shaved, maybe a bit of stubble but not unkempt. His teeth looked perfect and he looked like he worked out, judging by the muscles on his arms that Mickey could see were bulging on the sleeves of his shirt.

“She’s not my daughter.” He clarified, scratching the side of his nose. Mickey didn’t like strangers, and he was always wary when they talked to him out of the blue. His dad may be in prison but he still had connections. And he probably still wants to kill Mickey for being gay. Besides, there was also still the matter of the cartel he ratted on, who might still be plotting to eliminate him.

“Franny, get over here.” He instructed, cautiously. He didn’t trust the guy, but he also didn’t want to be rude. Not everyone was out to get him. Or at least, that’s what Ian kept telling him. Damn Gallagher and his over-accommodating demeanor is rubbing off on Mickey. Nevertheless, he wanted Franny close to him as much as possible. Just in case. He’s still a Milkovich. He was taught to always be on alert.

Franny let him carry her over the table and plop her down on the seat beside him.

He flicked the menu open. “Look at the pictures and decide what you actually want. And no, you can’t have everything.”

The man was still watching them, a smile on his face. “You didn’t kidnap her, did you?”

Mickey’s head shot up, brows knit, and shoulders squared. “The fuck you getting at?”

The man raised both his arms quickly in surrender, leaning into the back of his seat. “Sorry. I realise that was a bad joke. I mean no offense. I didn’t mean-”

“What did you mean then?” Mickey’s fists were already clenched, ready to take down this guy if that’s what it came to. He’s fought guys bigger than him before.

“I mean,” The guy stammered. Then sighed, putting his hands down, and leaning forward cautiously, looking Mickey in the eye. “Let me start over.” He sighed again. “I just thought, you’re really good with the kid. Your wife and future kids are very lucky.” He smiled again.

Mickey waited, still unsure. What the fuck was up with the smiling? “Don’t have a wife.” He wanted to say he had a husband but he still lived in America, and there are still homophobes out there even in this day and age. Case in point, his father.

The man chuckled, scratching the back of his head. “There I go assuming things again. Sorry.” He apologised.

Jess - yes, that was her name, Mickey checked her name badge this time - came over to their table to get their order. Mickey welcomed the interruption.

“So, milkshake, fries and chicken nuggets for Franny, and the usual for you, Mickey?” 

Mickey nodded. He can’t believe they’ve become such a regular in the place that they now have ‘usual’ orders.

“Mickey, huh? You’re a regular.” The man interjected once Jess left, a big grin on his face. 

All of Mickey’s spidey senses of whatever, went on full protective mode. The man was still listening in on them. Still prying into Mickey’s space and what not and that did not sit well with him. He didn’t like other people being all up in his business.

“I might make this place my regular spot from now on, too.” The man said arrogantly. And that’s when it happened. He winked. He winked at Mickey with a big smile on his face, and a flirty twinkle in his eye. “Or if you give me your number, I can take you to a way fancier place than this.”

Mickey’s jaw dropped. This guy was flirting with him. This guy was asking him out. This doesn’t happen often. Not because Mickey wasn’t good-looking. He’s no supermodel or anything but he gets by. The main reason he doesn’t get hit on much was because most men - gay men - were scared of him. He looks like a thug - the way he walks, the way he talks. His tattoos. He had no finesse. Really, sometimes he wonders why Ian even fell in love with him when most people would have run the other direction. Besides, his and Ian’s first real interaction, Mickey had planned to kill him. Mickey would never not be thankful that Ian decided to stand his ground that day trying to get the gun back. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be where they are now. 

Flattering as it was, Mickey was not interested, to say the least. Married or not, he only had eyes (and heart) for one man.

Before Mickey could gently turn down the guy, tell him he’s flattered but he’s already happily married, there was a familiar press of lips to his. The kiss lasted longer than usual, not that Mickey was complaining.

*

“Sorry, I’m late.” Ian apologised, reaching over Mickey to give Franny a greeting kiss on the head. 

Mickey scooted over to give his husband room on the table. His husband who was still clearly trying to catch his breath, probably from running from the L, but still talking at the same time.

“Sue wanted to put me on the roster for tomorrow night and I said definitely not because it’s date night and-”

“Ian?”

Ian stopped talking and turned to the source of the voice. It was only then he noticed the dopey look on Mickey’s face (yeah, he made Mickey have that look just with a kiss), and the shocked and horrified look of the man sitting across from them. “Caleb?”

“Wait. You know him?” Mickey asked.

Ian looked from one to the other. “He’s the fireman.”

Ian questioned why the universe seemed to be hellbent on making him and Mickey bump into his exes. First there was Kash. And then Trevor. And now, of all his exes they could have bumped into, it had to be this one. 

“He’s the fireman?” Mickey exclaimed. Ian was bracing himself for Mickey’s outburst, or snide remark as he usually does whenever they see one of Ian’s ex-boyfriends. To be honest, he’d welcome it. He kind of wants his husband to throw a fit or a punch to stake his claim. Instead, Mickey did the opposite. He started laughing. Full on belly laughing as Ian and Caleb both sat there confused.

After what seemed like a minute or so, Mickey stopped laughing, a serious look on his face. “He’s the one that cheated on you with a chick?”

“Yup.” Ian said, raising a brow at Caleb, daring him to deny it. Caleb was adamant that sleeping with a girl wasn’t cheating because he was gay so it didn’t count. Even if he was in a relationship with Ian. Which was just an excuse.

“He’s the one who made you eat pussy.” Mickey stated, he sounded amused. 

Ian was confused. Exactly whose side was Mickey on, right now? A part of him regretted telling Mickey about what happened between him and Caleb. But he wanted to come clean. And they told each other everything they did when they were apart so they could both move on with their new life together.

“Mickey-” Ian started.

“Well,” Mickey interrupted, chuckling a little again. “He just asked me out.”

“What?” Ian’s eyes grew wide. He clenched his fist without really meaning to. He just really didn’t like the thought of someone hitting on Mickey, especially Caleb. “The rings on his finger not enough of a warning sign for you? You hit on a married man. You really are shameless.” 

Most of the time, Ian was known to be the gentler, less aggressive one of the relationship. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t hold his own if it came down to it.

Caleb opened and closed his mouth, unable to say anything. Ian’s never known him to get quite speechless, but he’s glad he’s the reason his ex is now dumbfounded and unable to form any coherent answers.

“Okay. Calm down, tiger.” Mickey interjected, giving Ian two calming taps on the shoulder to catch his attention. “Thank you for defending my honour or some shit.” He said proudly. Ian wanted to wipe the smug look off of his husband’s face, but also, he got a kiss from it, so maybe not.

“You,” Mickey addressed Caleb. “I’m flattered and all. But like he said. I’m married. Happily.” He wiggled his ring finger to show his rings up for emphasis. “And yes. Sleeping with a chick while you’re in a relationship with a guy, is cheating. Don’t go giving bisexuals a bad rep.” 

Caleb didn’t say anything after that. He stood up, flicking a few bills on his table before running for the door, one of the waitresses trying to go after him unsuccessfully with a plateful of his food.

“Was that one of your ex-boyfriends I just saw?” Liam, who had just arrived, sat across from Mickey and Ian.

The husbands confirmed. Mickey might still have grinned widely and smugly at Ian about the encounter. All four of them happily ate their food, especially enjoying the free one they scored from scaring Ian’s ex away.

*

The four of them got home to a mostly quiet house, until the rest of the family started filtering in. Lip and Tammy had barged in through the back door arguing about something, with Fred in tow. The kid was now teething, or at least starting to, his shirt and his face covered in drool as he was busy nibbling on one of his pacifiers. Carl had arrived not long after, in which everyone prompted him to go take a shower immediately since he smelled like a landfill.

Debbie was the last of the Gallaghers to arrive, complaining about something that happened during community service. 

Mickey really should get used to the noise and the chaos but he couldn’t. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way to the living room. He twisted the cap and threw it on the coffee table before flopping down on the couch.

Since he started his job, having Fridays and the weekends off was a luxury. His plans for the night was to drink beer, watch whatever movie was on TV, sex with Ian and a good night’s sleep. Sex with Ian was on the table most (if not every) night. He’d had a long week, and this was his night to wind down. He was determined to have a mostly quiet weekend apart from his date with Ian tomorrow night. 

He turned his head to check if Ian finished changing out of his work clothes. He hasn’t. He saw Debbie and Tami in the kitchen talking (gossiping) animatedly about something. He guessed Tami and Lip sorted whatever it was they were arguing about earlier. He turned his attention back to the TV, flicked the channel a couple of times until it landed on a channel showing  _ Die Hard _ . That’ll do. He threw the remote on the table, scratching an itch on his stomach as he sat back.

It was only then that he noticed Franny sitting on the couch with him, a sippy cup of juice in her hands. Mickey smiled at her and then looked back at the TV. He took a drink of his beer. On the corner of his eye, he saw Franny did the same with her drink. The corners of Mickey’s lips twitched up but he tried to appear nonchalant.

He put his foot up on the edge table, bent at the knee as the table was too close. Franny did the same, but her foot was too short, so it just ended up resting on top of the couch. Mickey rested his right arm on the back of the couch. Franny did the same but on the pillow closest to her.

He looked at her, she held his gaze. Mickey carefully took another swig of his beer. Franny did the same again. 

“You copying me, Gallagher?”

“You copying me, Mikobich.” She still couldn’t quite get her “lk” blends and “v” right yet.

Mickey narrowed his eyes at her. She did the same to him. 

“Alright, play your games.” Mickey said, giving her head a little ruffle before going back to watching his movie. “Don’t do the bad things they’re doing on TV.” He advised. He was a responsible adult after all.

“Okay.” Franny answered, taking a swig of her drink the way Mickey does his.

*

Ian leaned on the jamb between the lounge and the kitchen, watching Mickey and Franny on the couch together. He had this big grin permanently plastered on his face as he watched Franny copy every move Mickey did. With all the shit they have been through, Ian never thought they would get here. He was thankful that they did. Thankful that despite all the pain and suffering, they still made their way back to each other. He couldn’t wait until they could start a family of their own. He gripped the folded papers in his hands.

“Franny, go and get ready for bed.” Debbie called out from the kitchen, shaking Ian from his thoughts.

Ian saw Franny’s dilemma, as she looked at Mickey and then at her mom. 

“Go. Do what your mom said.” Mickey whispered. “I want to see clean teeth later.”

Franny nodded then ran upstairs, followed closely by Debbie.

Ian slowly made his way to the living room and placed the papers on the table. He sat beside Mickey, taking over the rest of the couch, positioning himself as close to his husband as possible. 

Mickey rested his arm around Ian and pulled him closer.

“I saw that.” Ian teased after a beat. He still liked calling out Mickey whenever he saw him being ‘soft’, especially around kids.

“You didn’t see shit.” Mickey denied, sipping his beer. 

Ian looked up at his husband, smiling, and admiring that definite blush that had tinted Mickey’s cheeks, even if Mickey refused to look at him, eyes glued on the TV. 

Ian entwined their hands, joining Mickey in watching the movie. After a beat or two, he sat up and took the papers from the table and placed them on Mickey’s lap.

Mickey’s brows knit, clearly looking unhappy at the loss of body contact with Ian, but also confused at the folded paper on his lap. “The fuck is this?”

“Divorce papers.” Sandy entered the room, beer in hand, then kept walking out the front door. Probably for a smoke.

“No, they’re not.” Ian quickly denied. “They’re not.” He assured, seeing the slightly panicked look on his husband. “I kind of took a detour after work. That’s why I got to Patsy’s even later than I should have. Sue cornered me when I was rushing out to... Just… Open it.”

Mickey did. “Adoption papers? You think we’re ready?”

“Well, no but I thought, maybe we can start having a look at options?” Ian shrugged. His brows were knit, and he looked at Mickey with pleading eyes.

“Ian, we’re both still on parole.” Mickey stated. 

“I know. But,” Ian paused. “I thought we could do some research, you know? So we know what we’re supposed to be doing for when we’re ready.”

Mickey didn’t say anything. He just looked at the papers in his hand, a brochure from an adoption agency tucked between them.

“I’m not off my meds. And I’m not manic if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That’s not what-”

“Fine. Let’s not talk about it. It’s a stupid idea anyway.” Ian snatched the documents from his hand and walked off upstairs leaving Mickey confused.

*

Having a fight with Ian wasn’t in Mickey’s plan for tonight. But here it is.

“You two alright?” Lip asked from the kitchen, no doubt he saw what had just transpired.

Mickey folded the papers and stood up. “Yeah. We’re fine.”

He padded his way upstairs to their room. Ian was sitting on the bed, legs outstretched and arms crossed, looking pissed. He glared at Mickey when he entered the room, then lay down, facing the wall, away from Mickey.

“I didn’t think that you were off your meds. Nor did I think that you’re manic.” Mickey sat down slowly on the bed, by Ian’s feet.

Ian didn’t move, didn’t say anything. With a sigh, Mickey got up and rummaged through his work bag until he found what he was looking for. He walked over to Ian and threw the envelope of letters in front of his husband. 

That caught his attention. Ian finally sat up and opened the envelope, reading the letters inside it.

“My GED results. I passed. And there’s a recommendation from Larry.” Mickey explained even before Ian could say anything. “I was going to tell you tomorrow during our date.” He scratched the tip of his eyebrow. “With this, I was hoping I could get a better-paying job so that we can start saving up more for whatever baby shit or whatever that we’re gonna need. For once, your family doesn’t have shit going on. So, I-”

Ian shut him up with a kiss. “You were thinking about it, too?” He asked.

“Of course I was.” Mickey answered. “I know I said I didn’t want kids. But you want them. So…” He shrugged.

“I don’t want you to be doing something you don’t want to, though.”

“You’re not.” Mickey reassured. “I want this. I don’t like kids, but I’m going to love ours.” He confessed. “If this was with someone else, if I wasn’t with you. Then yeah, no. I don’t want it. But this is with you. I want this only with you. You’re my husband. And I want to start a family with you. Just you.” He sighed. “I just don’t want us to rush things because the odds are against us. You know that. We're still both on parole. And we both know the reputation my family has.” Ian nodded. Mickey bit his lip, sighing. “But I think we can do it. We just have to do this right. No short cuts.”

Ian smiled that wide smile that Mickey loved. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Mickey planted another kiss on Ian’s lips, cupping his face with his hand. “I don’t think we’re quite ready to go to the adoption agency yet though.”

“I know.” Ian answered. “Adoption on average costs like $30,000.”

“The fuck?” Mickey pulled back, grabbing the brochure Ian had given him and looking through it. “Oh fuck this. Let’s just kidnap one of the strays in the neighbourhood.” He joked.

“No, we are not.” Ian wrestled him onto the bed, Mickey trying his best to wriggle free. They only stopped when Mickey managed to roll them over and pinned Ian’s arms to the bed.

“Or you can always try for a miracle and keep fucking me until you get me pregnant.” Mickey grinned.

“I can keep doing that even when we’ve adopted a kid.” Ian lifted his head up to lock his lips with Mickey, who loosened his grip on Ian’s wrists. They held each other close. Each touch, each kiss was a promise to the other. Someday, they will have a family of their own. The universe has put them through a lot, it at least owed them that. 

**Author's Note:**

> How as that? If I come up with any more ideas, I'll keep adding to this series. I hope you liked that little ball of fluff.  
> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos on OVoP. 
> 
> Twitter: @elleRK17


End file.
